A large portion of commercially raised beef is limited in value because conventional preparation by the consumer generally results in meat that is unacceptably tough and dry. A variety of methods have been used to tenderize raw beef, such as mechanically interrupting the muscle fibers of the beef. However, none of these methods have produced a raw beef product that can be cooked by a human consumer using the same methods as preparing naturally tender beef, and that results in a post-consumer preparation product that is consistently tender and suitable for human consumption.
Therefore, it would be useful to have a method of tenderizing raw beef to produce a product that can be cooked by the consumer using the same methods as preparing naturally tender beef, and that results in a post-consumer preparation product that is consistently tender.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an enzyme mixture for tenderizing raw beef comprising bromelin, ficin and papain. In one embodiment, the enzyme mixture comprises between about 98.7% and about 99.7% bromelin, between about 0.02% and about 0.08% ficin and between about 0.01% and about 0.05% papain. In another embodiment, the enzyme mixture comprises between about 99% and about 99.4% bromelin, between about 0.04% and about 0.06% ficin and between about 0.02% and about 0.04% papain. In another embodiment, the enzyme mixture comprises 98.2% bromelin, 0.05% ficin and 0.03% papain.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a composition for tenderizing raw beef. The composition comprises the enzyme mixture of the present invention. In one embodiment, the enzyme mixture is present in an amount of between about 0.5% and about 6% of the composition. In another embodiment, the enzyme mixture is present in an amount of between about 0.7% and about 2% of the composition. In another embodiment, the enzyme mixture is present in an amount of about 1% of the composition.
In a preferred embodiment, the carrier is NaCl. In one embodiment, the carrier is present in an amount of between about 25% and about 99%. In another embodiment, the carrier is present in an amount of between about 50% and about 99%. In another embodiment, the carrier is present in an amount of about 98.5%.
In another preferred embodiment, the composition further comprises a processing aid. In one embodiment, the processing aid is soybean oil. In a preferred embodiment, the processing aid is present in an amount of between about 0.1% and about 2%. In another preferred embodiment, the processing aid is present in an amount of between about 0.3% and about 1%. In another preferred embodiment, the processing aid is present in an amount of about 0.5%.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the composition comprises about 98.4% carrier, about 1.1% enzyme mixture and about 0.5% processing aid.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of tenderizing raw beef. The method comprises, first, providing a suitable cut of raw beef; and second treating the raw beef with an enzyme mixture according to the present invention.
In one embodiment, the raw beef provided is partially or completely skinned, boned or both. In another embodiment, the raw beef provided has waste products or excess fat removed.
In a preferred embodiment, the raw beef provided is an amount between about 0.1 kg to about 10,000 kg. In another preferred embodiment, the raw beef provided is an amount between about 100 kg and 6000 kg.
In one embodiment, treating the raw beef comprises injecting the raw beef with a solution containing the enzyme mixture. In another embodiment, treating the raw beef comprises injecting the raw beef with a solution comprising a composition that comprises the enzyme mixture. In a preferred embodiment, the composition additionally comprises a carrier. In another embodiment, the composition additionally comprises a processing aid.
In a preferred embodiment, the ratio of weight of the composition injected to the total weight of the beef being injected with the composition is between about 1:200 and about 1:1500. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the ratio of weight of the composition injected to the total weight of the beef being injected with the composition is between about 1:450 and about 1:650.
In one embodiment, the solution comprises the composition, ice, NaCl and potable water. In another embodiment, the solution injected is between about 6% and about 20% of the weight of the beef being injected. In a preferred embodiment, the solution injected is about 15% of the weight of the beef being injected.
In one embodiment, the method further comprises adding to the raw beef one or more than one substance selected from the group consisting of flavoring, NaCl, moisture enhancing agents, preservatives, and potable water. In another embodiment, the method further comprises tumbling the treated raw beef at a pressure and rotation speed selected to more evenly distribute the enzyme mixture or composition throughout the treated beef. In a preferred embodiment, the pressure is a near vacuum. In another preferred embodiment, the rotation speed is about between about 10 to about 15 revolutions per minute.
In one embodiment, the method further comprises exposing the treated raw beef to a relative vacuum in a closed container. In a preferred embodiment, the closed container is a polymer bag. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the relative vacuum is about xe2x88x921.5 bar.
In one embodiment, the method further comprises packaging the treated raw beef in a commercial package. In another embodiment, the method further comprises distributing the treated raw beef to an intermediate wholesale or retail establishment.